Super Metroid Phazon
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: This is from Dark Samus's view, and how he died a hero.
1. Chapter 1

I should probably explain who I am. I am Dark Samus, and my lives haven't exactly been fun.

First off, I'm basically a Metroid with Phazon as blood. Yes, you're probably like- _Wow! Are you special?_ Yes, I was the Metroid Prime. And then I met Samus. Then she killed me. Terrible first time meeting. Oh, and in case you were wondering, I consider myself a dude. But wait! There's more!

I was resurrected(not exactly sure how though,) and needed Phazon. So I looked around. And saw things. Evil things. Big, ugly, mutated things that put me in charge of Ings. Then I meet Samus again. And she killed me. Again. And again, and again, until finally, I was like-You know what? No I'm gonna- and she killed me. Again. But that's not all!

I was resurrected again, and found myself surrounded by Phazon. It was a dream come true! And you'd think that I'd live happily ever after. Well, guess what? That's never going to happen. Ever. And then I was killed. The End.

No, no, that didn't happen at all. Again, I was resurrected (for what? The 15th time? I lost track.) Then I met an idiot using a Samus Suit. We battled, but fortunately I didn't die. Not yet. Instead, we joined forces and started comparing diabolical plans to wipe Samus out.

But apparently, Samus made friends with two Hoctatians, a giant purple dragon, and an Omega Queen X. Don't ask how, just listen. Then the stupid X killed me. It was a stupid X! It ruined my reputation! It was horrible!

Then I took a much needed vacation. I freaking slipped on the freaking water, freaking cracked my skull and died. It was supposed to be my week off! And the worst part is- it was completely accidental! So now I'm going to tell you how I died a hero.


	2. Chapter 1: Resurrection

Shortly after Samus dealt with the X parasite incident, Samus was called in for a meeting with the Galactic Federation.

"Samus, you could have done so much more to help those scientists." Said Hardy, destroying Samus's dreams of having another bounty from the federation. " But sir, it was the only thing to destroy the X! Seriously, people. If you had to choose between destroying the infected staff of the B.S.L. or landing the ship on the nearest planet, infecting the rest of the universe, what would you chose?" The rest of the leaders murmured to each other, then nodded. " If that ever happened to me, I would destroy the ship." Someone said. The rest nodded in agreement. "Hey! I'm in charge here!" Hardy shouted. "Oh, yeah?! What would you choose?" Someone shouted. "Oh, uh…" He paused for a moment. "I would land the ship." "Hardy, you idiot! That would infect the rest of the universe!" Armstrong Houston said. "Oh. Well, Samus, it looks like you chose the right thing. So, uh, what do you think you should get for your bounty?" Hardy said. "Well, I think I would either have a new ship, or have Old Bird design me a new suit. Probably the suit. Yeah, let's go with the suit." Samus said. "Well, you technically are the last Metroid, because of the vaccine you took for the X parasites inside of you. Seriously, who found out about that? We should give him/her an award." Said Hardy.

During the meeting, an escape pod hurtled toward a distant planet called PNF-404. On that planet, there are trees and plants and these strange creatures. The only thing that sucks about that is you never know when you're going to step on something. Ugh. Poor creatures. Anyhow, we should get back to the story. Where was I… oh, yeah! On that escape pod was a creature that wasn't human, but it wasn't a known creature either. But Samus knows what it was. She called it the SA-X.( If you've played Metroid Fusion, you would know what I'm talking about. But if you haven't, I'll just explain anyways.) The SA-X was created when the X that infected Samus infected the organic parts of her suit. The X not only can take a host, but they can absorb some of its host's DNA. Once the X absorb enough of the DNA, it can create an exact copy of the host, killing whatever it infected. That is how Samus almost died. The X is simply called X because it was so horribly dangerous, the only name the biologists could come up with was X. Or it could be that they weren't the brightest people. Anyhow, the X infected the organic parts of Samus's power suit. The only way they could save her was the Metroid Vaccine. The Metroid Vaccine dramatically changed her appearance. Now don't ask me what she looked like, because I really don't know. I also really don't want to know, either. What the scientists working for the Galactic Federation did is they took a cell culture from the last Metroid infant. Well, I should say that they thought the infant was the last one of its kind. But they were wrong. The SA-X caused all sorts of chaos on the B.S.L. , where Samus was stationed to watch over the scientists on the B.S.L. The Biologic Space Lab, or B.S.L. was orbiting the planet SR-388.

That was not the first time Samus was sent to SR-388. The first time she was sent to SR-388 was because she was told to wipe out the Metroid species. (For my younger readers, don't worry. None of this is real.)

Meanwhile, on PNF-404… "Louis, how many times do I have to tell you? Pikmin are not food!" "Then why did you name them pikmin, Olimar?" Louis asked. "Because, Louis, they reminded me of my favorite food. And just because they are named after the Pik-Pik carrot does _not_ mean they are food." Said Olimar. "But-" " No buts! They are living- Would you stop snickering?!" "I'm sorry Olimar, but it's just _funny_." " Sigh. Why did Mr. Boss choose you for my space companion. Seriously, Louis. Do you have to be so, uh, _unintelligent._ " Olimar sighed. "Who to the what now?" Louis asked. "See?! Right there is why-" "Olimar?" "Yes, Louis?" "What's that?" "Ugh, it looks like-DUCK FOR COVER!" THUD! KA-BLOOIE! "Olimar? Are you okay?" Louis asked. "Ungh…yeah I'm fine. But this person destroyed our treasure and killed all of our pikmin!" Olimar shouted. Then the ship's door opened, and out stepped the SA-X. But Olimar and Louis didn't know it. "Hey! Why'd you kill our pikmin?" Silence. " I see you the silent type." Olimar said. Then the SA-X raised its arm cannon and shot at them. "RUN FOR THE SHIP LOUIS!" Olimar shouted "OK!" They ran to the S.S. Dolphin replacement. Once they got there, "WHAT IS WRONG GUYS?" "Ship, we need to go to the Galactic Federation like, _now_." Inside their ship: "Guys, we need to figure out what's going on." Olimar said. "Olimar, what was that? That was really scary." Louis pointed out. "I know, Louis. That's what we need to figure out." Olimar told them. "SO, WHAT NOW?" Ship said. "I have an idea on who we should talk to. We need to find Samus Aran!" Olimar said

Back in Samus's apartment: "Oh, man. What a day. If I want a new suit upgrade, I should better-" KNOCK KNOCK! " Hello? Wait where are you?" " Down here. Are you Miss Samus Aran?" Why, yes I am. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Samus asked. " My name is Cap. Olimar. While me and my partner Louis were searching for treasures, we were attacked by something that looked like, uh like that thing." Olimar said, pointing at Samus's power suit. "Oh. That's not good. We should try and report this. How come you came to me?" Samus asked. "Well, we tried to make an appointment, but they lady in the office said that she couldn't get us in. Something about being too short." Olimar said. "Well, it looks like we are going to deal with this ourselves. So Olimar, what happened while you two were there?" Samus asked. "Well, when the escape pod landed, it destroyed the treasure we were trying to collect, along with a lot of our pikmin. We sprinted back to our ship and we hopped in, and blasted off to here." Olimar said. "Hi, I'm Louis. I'm Olimar's space partner." Louis said to Samus's power suit. "Um, dude, I'm over here." Samus said. "Wait, if you're there, then that means… AHHH! IT'S AFTER ME! DUCK FOR COVER!" Louis shouted, then he dove under Samus's bed. "Wait why is there this little robot thingy?" Louis asked. "Louis, come out from under the bed with the robot." Olimar said. "Ok. Engh ugh ennnnngh-" POP! "Here you go ma'am!" Louis said. "Well, it looks like a little audio sensitive robot. Basicly, it's a portable spy. Someone must have sneaked in here while I was gone. The only person I know who would do that is Ridly, but I completely and utterly destroyed him a while ago."

"Unless he had a teeny tiny bit of life left in him, but I don't see how that's even possible. Wait, where did you go Olimar?" Samus said. Olimar replied in a muffled voice, "I'm here. I found this gigantic purple scale. I'm coming out. Engh ennnnnnnnggh-" POP " I suddenly know how Louis feels. Anyhow, we should head back to PNF-404. We could find evidence from what was left behind. Wait, I forgot about the scale. Samus, you should take a look at this." And then Olimar got punched so hard he flew into the closet and clothes were everywhere. "I can't see and I know as a gentleman, I shouldn't look at a woman's clothes without her permission. But then I'm really stuck without her permission. Could I have a little help here?" Olimar asked. "Uhhh, ok. Sure. I, Samus Aran, give Olimar permission to see my clothes. Or however that goes." Samus said. "Okay, thanks Miss Samus Aran. Okay, I am out. Okay, so what was that all about?" Olimar asked. "Okay. I'm going to have to explain. The Chozo that raised me told me all of this. It all started when I was a little girl. I had just turned three years old, and we had an awesome birthday party with the Chozo and my parents. That was when Ridly attacked. He and his army of Space Pirates were heading into the atmosphere in the Space Pirate Mothership. My mom sacrificed herself to keep me from Ridly's plasma breath. My dad died blowing up the mothership. After the attack, the Chozo found me hiding in the rubble of the ruins of my home. They took me under their wings, literally. They trained me with the ancient Chozo fighting techniques. They said once I had trained enough, they would build me a special suit based on the Chozo battle armor. But I still had to train. A little while later, Gue'gen took me to an ancient Chozo artifact. He was teaching me the history of the Chozo race. When we got done with that subject, I went to my next class- Engineering. It was there that I built my first weapon. As I grew older, I built better weapons. Finally, when I was about 21 years old, Gue'gen said that he, along with some other Chozo scientists, started working on my suit. They also built other cool stuff that I could add to the suit. Then, I joined the Galactic Federation. I had done a few missions, then I went my own direction. I decided to start being a bounty hunter. A little while after that, the Gal Fed sent me to Zebes. I was told to find the Space Pirate leader Mother Brain. I was supposed to destroy it. I encountered all these different creatures and enemies. One of the enemies was Ridly, who was one of two Space Pirate lieutenants. The other one was Kraid, but I'll get to him later. Once I beat them, I was able to make my way through Tourian. I had to battle these creatures called Metroids, which were really weak against my Ice Beam. Once I got to the last room, I saw these walls with this brain matter-" Samus was cut off by Olimar because he was gaging. "That I had to destroy with my missles. There was a lot of them, but when I destroyed them, I saw it. I saw Mother Brain. It turned out that it was basically a giant brain in a glass tube. Olimar, try to get to the bathroom before you vomit. I can't afford to buy a rug cleaner, or hire someone to clean my carpets." Samus said. After about 15 minutes and a lot of retching and vomiting, Olimar comes out. "Oh, yeah! That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Olimar shouted. "Are you ok, Olimar? You weren't acting like this when-" THUD! "Louis, we should probably get him to the hospital."Samus said. "I totally agree. Let's go."


End file.
